<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come and Find Me by MincingOVTF2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580268">Come and Find Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MincingOVTF2/pseuds/MincingOVTF2'>MincingOVTF2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MincingOVTF2/pseuds/MincingOVTF2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirumi Asali Rubika Rose-Kurta is Kurapika's wife, but when his main goals conflict with his wife's wishes to stay with her and their 9-year-old daughter Kya and 4-year-old daughter Lya...another "adventure" happens. </p><p> </p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>A story where Kurapika's wife plays a game of hide and seek with him, as payback for not coming home often enough.<br/>*There will be chapters that are just flashbacks/ memories being told.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come and Find Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you need details for Kirumi Asali Rubika Rose then please read OC info on my book The Girl on Wattpad.</p><p>Here is the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/239422716-the-girl</p><p>Also note that I have to yet completed The Girl due to the HXH manga hiatus, and my inability to create good author original content. But at the end of that book, Kirumi and Kurapika will get married and read it to find out more about Kya. I would also like to add that Lya was born the year Kya turned five, so she is four.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn't expected us to turn out this way,</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A dark raven-haired woman sits with an open book in her lap, the time-worn covers and pages brushing against her hands as she scanned the pages with a nostalgic look in her eyes. She lands on the page when she first took the Hunter Exam and smiled remembering all the people she'd met, new friends, enemies, and old allies. She giggled a bit when she saw a picture of her dark-haired friend trying to chuck a pie in the face of her white-haired friend. She flipped the page and saw the pictures taken on her wedding day, her in her dress, walking down to the altar, and her bachelor party. She sighed and frowned a tad when she saw her wedding photo of her and him, not because of how jubilant she had been in that moment but because she wished that air of satisfaction had extended to the present. <em>'....Why couldn't it have stayed....he might've stayed then...'</em> she thought as she turned to a more recent page of the book and smiled when she saw Kya's baby picture and Lya's baby picture. She remembered how happy the two of them had been when they brought Kya home from the hospital that day, and how happy Kya had been when Lya came home, and how happy and lively the house had felt, but now the house just felt confining, isolated and mute without him. She closed the book with a deep exhale and headed off to find her beloved brown-haired daughter and her raven-haired daughter.</p><p>As she walked through the soundless house, with the exception of her footsteps she longs to go on an adventure with her friends again but, knows she cannot because of her dark-haired friend's inability to use and see Nen, and aura. She walks up a winding staircase to the other level of her peaceful, yet empty house and walks down the silent hallway to the door at the end. She opens the door and viewed her young daughter Kya playing with Lya, but then she says, "Kya, Lya, Daddy is going to call soon, so pick up your toys and come down to say hi." her daughters turn their heads nodding and begin to put their toys away excitedly.</p><p>She leaves her spot in the doorway and heads down to prepare dinner, and while preparing dinner she receives a call from her husband.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I pick up the phone, annoyed, and say, "Hello Kurapika, your daughters miss you, you know. We all want to know when you're coming home." I finish but I was stirring some sauce in a pot and used my hatsu to unknowingly make it bubble over. I panicked and quickly cleaned it up as Kurapika says, "I don't know when I'll be home, but please wait for me to come back. Also, tell Kya and Lya that Daddy loves his little girls, and...I love you a lot...you do know that, right?" I lightly sigh and say, "I know Kura, I love you too." I hear someone in the background calling for Kurapika to get back to work, and he says, "I should be home in a week, I love you. Bye" the line went dead, and I put the phone down and continued to cook dinner, while Kya runs downstairs with Lya trailing behind and excitedly asks me, "Did Daddy call? Can I talk to him?" I give my best smile and say, "You just missed him honey but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and your sister his little girls a whole bunch." Kya bounces on her feet a bit less but says, "Okay Mommy thanks for telling me!" she grabs Lya's hand and runs back up to their room and I hear the door slam shut. I sit down on a chair and try to remember how I met my husband, and what I could do about my current situation.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*Flashback start*</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I was running with my bag and Misu for my life, away from the home I had grown up in, and away from my room that was a prison in my eyes, and away from the man that I had to call father. My feet pounded against the grass and wood chippings on the ground in the forest, as I nearly reached the town where the boat for the Hunter Exam was. I kept running even though my lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and my feet were starting to give out, I didn't want to give up when I was so close to being free. I made it into the town and the guard dogs my father had sent for me ceased their chase and ran back towards my former home, I heaved a big sigh of relief and headed to board the boat. Once onboard, almost every sleazy, and perverted guys started catcalling me, so I took out Full Rose and cleaned it which shut up all of them. The ride to the next pickup spot was pretty uneventful, so I spent the entire ride staring and listening to the soothing, and almost ethereal calmness of the sea and waves. On the way to the next pick up spot, I ended up contemplating if what I was doing was really right, and if my family deserved the consequences of my absence, I looked up at the dock we stopped at and saw a cute blonde teen, maybe about a year older than I get on and lean on the side of the boat across from me. I studied his face from across the boat and saw that he had beautiful light grey eyes that almost resembled my eyes when they went silver. I also noticed how he seemed determined about something, and then I looked away quickly when he noticed my gaze cast on him. I looked at the passengers who were boarding once we arrived at the next port, and noticed a tall older looking guy walk on and immediately sit down near me and open a magazine pervs read. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked the other way before going to the other side of the ship to watch the sailors work and noticed more people coming aboard among these people I picked out a young boy with dark hair in a green outfit talk to the captain and help the sailor named Katzo with his crate full of apples. I saw him get to the crow's nest with amazing speed as he told the captain something I couldn't quite hear. Looking up, I noticed dark storm clouds looming ahead of the ship, and head to the berthing area to chill with my book I brought in my bag. Once I got to the area I sat next to the blonde I had seen and pulled out my book, Invisible Man. I begin reading while the ship tosses and turns with the wild and raging waves, while reading I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see the blonde teen ask me, "What do you think about that book's message?" I give I'm a confused look before saying, "I believe the message it sends out is very powerful, and really tells the truth about the black man's identity." Our conversation is cut short, however, when we are both called to the captain's quarters. Once there the captain tells us, "Gimme your names from left to right." I watched the blonde teen say, "I am called Kurapika." then, the dark-haired boy raises his arm saying, "I'm Gon!" and the tall older guy says, "The name's Leorio." I say rather quickly, "My name is Asali." The captain then asks, "What're reasons for being a Hunter?" I hear Kurapika and Leorio refuse to give their reasons while Gon says, "I wanna figure out why my dad chose to be a Hunter over staying home with me!" I giggled as Leorio reprimanded Gon in a comedic way, and Kurapika joins in. I recover from my light giggle fit and say, "I want to be a Hunter to prove to my father that I can be self-sufficient, without his help."</em>
</p><p><em>I watched as the captain told Leorio and Kurapika that if they didn't give an answer they'd fail and have to take the exam next year. Kurapika says, "I am the last of the Kurta clan." I paid attention as he said, "Four years ago, a band of criminals annihilated my clan. That is why I want to become a Hunter, to capture the Phantom Troupe." I suddenly felt sympathy for the emotionally charged teen, and after the argument between Kurapika and Leorio, and I jumped after Gon who grabbed Katzo, I walked up to Kurapika without thinking, I hugged him and say, "I just wanted to do this to say thank you." I pulled away and walked up to a map with Leorio, Gon, and a slightly dumbfounded Kurapika trailing behind. "So go to the cedar tree on the hill, right Gon?" I had asked, giving the boy a small smile, as he says, "Yup, that's what the captain told me." I began to walk off towards the tree on the hill and Gon followed while we left Kurapika and Leorio to decide whether to follow or not. </em> <em>Kurapika watched Kirumi leave with Gon and followed ignoring Leorio's warnings and saying to him, "I'm intrigued by their behavior, Gon and Kirumi." I saw Kurapika running up to us, and Leorio came along soon after ranting about how it wouldn't be the same if he hadn't come along. We had continued to walk until an old woman made us take her multiple choice quiz, and I watched as the guy we had let go first passed and went down the 'correct' path. So I had kept quiet when it was our turn while Leorio almost hit the old woman had Kurapika not stopped him with his bokken. </em></p><p>
  <em>Before we had left, I helped Gon up who had still been thinking about an answer, so I said, "Don't worry about that now if that ever happens, you'll have the three of us to cross that bridge with you when you come to it." I walked with my three new friends, and we walked on a winding path to the Navigators' house and passed their test to earn the right to take the exam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We got flown to Zaban City via the Kiriko Navigators and were pumped for the exam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">*Flashback end* </span> </em>
</p><p>I knew what I had to do, so I called out up the stairs, "Girls, dinner time!" my daughters ran down and ate dinner with me, but then I said, "Girls, how would you like to go on a trip, just the three of us?" My daughters became excited, but then Lya asked, "Does daddy know?" I hesitated a little before saying, "Yes honey, Daddy knows." I then picked up the dishes and say, "Go pack some clothes, ok?" Lya nods and Kya follows her upstairs as they go pack. I myself clean the dishes then go into my shared bedroom and pack clothes. <em>'I'll go to the Zoldycks house since Kikyo loves Lya and Silva seems to like Kya. No, I'll just head to Yorknew and stay with a friend. I'd better leave a note.'</em> I finished packing and wrote a quick note that I left on the bed, then I called down Lya and Lya, gave them hugs and kisses, and then left the house intent on leaving Ricyan city to get to Yorknew City. I looked back at the inside of the house, then I stepped out the front door with my daughters, and closed the front door, leaving to go experience new things again but this time with my daughters.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, Kurapika had just finished up the Zodiacs meeting he'd been asked to be at and was asked Mizaistrom if he could take off for a little bit to spend time with his wife and kids and Mizaistrom allowed him to so Kurapika eagerly ran to catch a boat back home, wanting to surprise his wife and daughters. But he didn't know that Kirumi and his daughters were already halfway to Yorknew by boat, and wouldn't be there once he arrived at home.</p><p>As soon as Kurapika's boat docked in Ricyan city, he races to his home where his wife and kids were waiting for him to come home. Kurapika however, noticed something was wrong when he didn't see Kirumi on the porch chair with a book like usual.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I frantically searched the perimeter of the house desperately trying to convince myself that nothing bad or tragic had occurred in my long absence, but when I opened the front door there was no sound, and my family I rushed back to see wasn't there. I searched every room and the entire upstairs until I had noticed a note addressed to me, on the bed so I read it. It said: </p><p>
  <em>Dear Kurapika, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left with our daughters because I couldn't stand the unbearable silence that constantly plagued the house once you'd leave for your meetings.</em>
</p><p><em>I needed your help with the girls, but you were never around, but I know you and I know that you'd do everything in your power to find me. </em> <em>I couldn't take it so I left if you want to find me, however, try to remember where the world's largest auction is held, and then seek me out if you can. However, I don't want you to use your connections to find me, just use your head and you'll catch me eventually. </em> <em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Sincerely, Kirumi Rose-Kurta</em></p><p>I felt my heart shatter after I read her note and I knew where she was headed, Yorknew City. <em>'I'm coming for you, Kirumi, and I'll make sure you know how much I love you and our girls.'</em> I thought as I raced to pack some clothes and get to Yorknew to catch you.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I got off in Yorknew with my daughters and headed for the Hunter Association building to meet with Bisky and my older sister Seira to talk. On our way there, however, my daughters started crying about needing food so I called Bisky and say, "Hey Bisky, can you meet us at Cafe Fleur? My daughters need food and I won't make it to the building." I heard my older sister laugh on the other end as Bisky says, "I'm on my way with your obnoxious sister. Save us some food!" I chuckled a little as she hung up, and ordered a lot of food once our waitress came, and then I waited for Bisky as Kurapika called me.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna state the ages of the characters, in this story, </p><p>Kirumi is 24  </p><p>Kurapika is 25</p><p>Gon is about 20-21 years old</p><p>Killua is about 20-21 years old</p><p>Leorio is 27</p><p>Alluka is about 19</p><p>Seira is 31</p><p>Bisky is 63 but she still looks the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>